Beauty and the Rat: The Enchanted Christmas
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Rosa is planning to celebrate and bring Christmas to the castle. But Dark Darios won't allow it. Also Lady Tremaine is making sure Rosa and her friends fail.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Rat: The Enchanted Christmas

Summery: Rosa is planning to celebrate and bring Christmas to the castle. But Dark Darios won't allow it. Also Lady Tremaine is making sure Rosa and her friends fail.

Cast:

Belle: Rosa (my oc)

The Beast/Prince Adam: Darios (my oc)/Dark Darios (my oc)

Lumire: Aladdin (Aladdin

Featherduster: Jasmine (Aladdin)

Clogsworth: Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Mrs Potts: Ariel (The Little Mermaid)

Chip: Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea)

Angeluqe: Isabella (my oc) (in her fairy form)

Phillipe: Ponyta (Pokemon)

Sultan: Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2)

Forte: Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) as a wolf

Fife: Anastasia (Cinderella) as a wolf

Axe: Ansem The Wise (Kingdom Hearts) as a lion

The Enchantress: Bloom (Winx Club)

Songs:

Deck The Halls - sung by Aladdin and Riku

Stories - sung by Rosa

As Long As There's Christmas - sung by Rosa, Aladdin, Riku, Ariel, Melody, Jasmine

Don't Fall In Love - sung by ?

As Long There's Christmas Reprise - sung by Rosa and Isabella


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Mouse Presents:

''Beauty and the Rat: The Enchanted Christmas''

Mandy Moore as Rosa

Jesse McCartney as Darios

Johnny Depp as Dark Darios

Scoot Weinger as Aladdin

Brad Kane as Aladdin's singing voice

Linda Karkin as Jasmine

Lea Salonga as Jasmine's singing voice

David Gallagher as Riku

Jodi Benson as Ariel

Tara Strong as Melody

Britney Snow as Isabella

Christopher Lee as Ansem The Wise

Molly Quinn as Bloom

Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine

Tress MacNeille as Anastasia

Chapter 1:

It was a clear winter night as many townspeople were heading towards the castle carrying lanterns in their hands that light their way humming a merry tune. It was Christmas Eve after Rosa had lifted the curse from the castle. Once they entered a brightly lit room decorated for the event.

As Melody ran along down the stairs in her pink gown with Scamp trailing behind her. As she zoomed past two figures as they were near a table filled with food. One was Aladdin dressed in his prince outfit and hat.

Aladdin: Deck the halls with bowels of holly

As he was laying holly across the table as Riku who was following behind him. As he was in the happy mood as well. As he stared at the table as he picked up some of the holly from the table.

Riku: Deck the halls look at this too much holly

As a young sixteen year old brown fur mouse with long darker hair and blue eyes was busy on a ladder decorating the tree. She wore a green dress with a gold heart shape necklace and green slipper shape shoes. Her name was Isabella. She was putting on the top of the tree a fairy of what she was once was before the curse was borken. As she had done the same with the others with one of Riku, Aladdin and Ariel. When she was finished Isabella got down from the ladder onto the foor.

Unknown to her Melody was busy searching among the Christmas presents searching for hers. ''Melody'' said Ariel in a stern voice. Her mother wore a white dress with a white ribbon. ''Oh mum can I open only one'' said Melody. ''Oh right'' said Ariel.

As Melody tore away at the paper as she opened the box to find something that made her face fell. ''Socks'' aid Melody. ''Well that least this Christmas well be better than last year'' said Riku. ''Oh I didn't think so I thought it was a lovely Christmas'' said Ariel. ''Well at least I saved Christmas'' said Riku.

''You save Christmas you wouldn't lead horses through a blinding blizzard since I was the one who saved Christmas'' said Aladdin. Before they ended up fighting with each other Ariel had stopped them. ''Why not I tell a story'' said Ariel as she began to tell her tale as everyone listened with interest.

The room faded to the castle a year before the spell was broken as Aladdin, Riku, Melody and Ariel were racing about the place looking for someone. They were still in their animal forms. ''You really think she is the one'' asked Melody making sure not to trip over her black bushy tail.

''I knew the moment I laid eyes on her'' said Aladdin happily as they had stopped in front of the figure they were searching for. ''Hello there Melody you know what day it is'' asked Rosa as she had become great friends with the castle servants. ''Well it's not Tuesday'' said Melody staring up at her. ''No silly it is December 24th the day before Christmas'' said Rosa happily.

''And what a day it is for sleigh riding'' said Aladdin holding the bottom of Rosa's dress. ''Yeah and you can go ice skating'' said Melody. Rosa headed to where her skates were hanging as she put one a white coat and gloves heading out the door. She had spotted Dark Darios on the ice.

''Oh good morning'' said Rosa. Once he heard her voice Dark Darios began to slip on the ice as he fall onto his front. ''Are you alright'' said Rosa in concern rushing to his side to help him up. ''I trip on the ice and fell'' said Dark Darios. ''Yes it is slippery'' said Rosa. ''Yes slippery'' said Dark Darios.

Rosa thought for a moment. She decided to teach him how to skate on the ice. ''You have to do it like this one, two, three, one, two, three'' said Rosa getting onto the ice beside him as she moved about. She took his hand as they skated together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

While above up in a room the sound of piano music could be heard drifting outward. In the room was a grey fur female wolf wearing a long sleeve dark red dress with a ruby ring on one of her fingers with blue eyes. Her name was Lady Tremaine. As the notes appeared from black to green. As she played sitting on a stool. That moment another wolf entered but she was younger than her.

She was a red fur wolf wearing a purple dress with a dark purple shirt with purple heels. She was Lady Tremaine's daughter Anastasia. LIke the others they were also put under the spell. ''That was excellement mother'' said Anastasia clapping her hands together. ''Thank you Anastasia'' said Lady Tremaine as she had sotpped playing. ''Now tell me what is going on out there'' said Lady Tremaine.

Anastasia went to the window as she stared down to see both Rosa and Dark Darios enjoying each other's company as they were skating. ''It sure looks like fun down there'' she said. ''I better check this out'' said Lady Tremaine trying to get up but she couldn't as she was attached to the piano. ''Oh I can't I am stuck to the wall'' she yelled in anger. ''Right it seems like the master is having fun with that girl mouse Rosa'' said Anastasia explainging to her. ''What Rosa'' said Lady Tremaine as she knew she had a strong dislike towards her since she arrived to the castle.

''Yeah maybe they will fall in love and the spell will be broken then we will be human again'' said Anastasia happily. ''Anastasia they must not fall in love'' said Lady Tremaine as she knew since the curse was put on the castle Dark Darios had found some important need for her. But once the spell was broken she would feel no more important. ''Because I have need for a flute solo'' said Lady Tremaine as a box opened by itself to reveal sheet music. ''You really mean it'' said Anastasia as she had longed for someday to play her flute. Lady Tremaine nodded as Anastasia left the room outside.

While on the ice Dark Darios was skating by himself while Rosa stood on the ice. ''One, two, three, one, two, three I think I got it'' said Dark Darios giving a roar. Rosa giggled as she took his arm. Anastasia arrived to where the others were standing gazing down at the pair. ''It seems they are getting along nicely'' said Ariel. ''You think they could be falling love'' said Aladdin. ''In love oh no I got to stop this'' said Anastasia in fear as she rushed off.

As Rosa and Dark Darios skate together as she grabbed hold of Dark Darios clothing as they both toppling losing control as they fell into the snow. As both Rosa and Dark Darios oop out from under the snow. ''See it is a Christmas angel'' said Rosa happily as she lay in the snow. ''This is no angel it is the shadow of a monster'' said Dark Darios sadly as he tore at the snow as he ran off. A while later Rosa had returned to her room with Melody. ''I don't see why he hates Christmas so much'' said Rosa annoyed with Dark Darios behaviour. ''Rosa what is Christmas'' asked Melody who was curious by this.

''Christmas is sleighing through snow, putting up the tree, presents'' said Rosa trying to explain. ''Presents do I get one'' asked Melody excited by this. ''Of course everyone gets a present on Christmas'' said Rosa happily. ''Then the master'' said Melody sadly. ''Yes then the master'' said Rosa softly. ''What you going to get him'' Melody asked her. ''I don't know what he wants'' said Rosa pulling back a loose strand of her hair. ''Well what you want'' Melody asked. ''Well the only in the world I want is my books and my stories'' said Rosa dreamily. ''Why not you give the master a story'' said Melody. ''Yes a story'' said Rosa as an idea came to her.

Rosa: When I get to know him

And find more things to say

One day I will reach him

There has to be a way

Everyone needs someone

He must need someone, too!

When I get to know him better

Here's what I will do

I'll read him stories

From picture books

All filled with wonder

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday

We'll find a mountain-top

And some moon-beams to slid under

I'll lead, because I know the way

So much to discover I do it all the time

I could live inside right pages

Where the words all rhyme

We will slay the dragons

I'll still follow him around

And he'll smile

Yes, he'll smile

As his dreams leave the ground

Stories and stories

About mermaids, kings and sunken treasure

Magic worlds where the impossible

Becomes the everyday I know a tiny place

Just a dot

Too small to measure I'll lead him there, I know the way

Stories about heroes

Who overcame

Their deepest sorrows

They'll put hope into his heart again

To cherish everyday

He'll find a better world

And the strength to face tomorrow I'm sure that when he knows the way

He'll want to stay

While Rosa was busy making her present she had lost herself in a dream world. As she was in a forest wearing her brown cloak. Then she was on a ship sailing the seas. Then the surroundings when black then back to many bright colours. As Rosa had finished with the book as she was wearing in bright blue paper with a bow around it with Melody's help. As she stared upward. ''We are going to have Christmas aren't Rosa'' asked Melody. ''Course Melody'' said Rosa happily assuring her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

''Not the master forbids Christmas'' said Riku angrily as the other castle servants were annoyed by this. ''By surely no one can forbid Christmas'' said Rosa happily. ''The master doesn't remind of his past too painful to meantion'' said Riku. ''Oh what a shame I thought of having stuffing, cranberry sauce'' said Ariel as Riku licked his lips at the thought of it. ''And turkey'' said Aladdin as it seemed it had changed Riku's mind as everyone left the room happily.

Later that day Rosa travelled up a long staircase to the highest part of the castle with Aladdin lead with Melody by her side. As they had reached an unknown room they hadn't been in before. They saw a pair of eyes peering out at them. ''Aladdin'' said a female voice. She was a brown fur mouse with darker long hair tied back ina green ribbon and blue eyes. She wore a gold heart necklace, green slipper shape shoes and a green dress as the skirt was shape like petals with white butterfly wings. Her name was Isabella.

''Everyone this is Isabella she is the castle's decorater'' said Aladdin standing beside Isabella. ''Was the castle decorater when I was around the castle was full of life and wonder'' said Isabella dreamily as many Christmas decorations came out surrounding them. ''That is why we are here we have decide to bring back Christmas'' said Aladdin. Everyone cheered but not Isabella as she had angrily folded her arms. ''No'' said Isabella as everyone's attention was on her. ''Why should dash my - their hopes again no it won't change anything'' said Isabella. ''I believe it will'' said Rosa assuring her.

Rosa: There is more to this time of year

Than sleigh bells and holly

Mistletoe and snow

Those things come and go

Much deeper than snow

Stronger than the strongest love we'll know

We'll ever know

As Rosa opened the window the roof as the light faded into the room. As the enchanted objects sighed delight as tiny sprinkles of snow flutter about them. As they walked down down the stairs as a tiny Christmas tree fell over as Rosa picked it up. As she carried it down in her hands.

Rosa: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve

As long as there's

Christmas we'll all be just fine

A star shines above us lighting your Way and mine

As she hid in the hallway as Dark Darios past the spot where she was hiding. As she gave a happy smile at him. As everyone past they didn't see Anastasia who was hiding nearby as Lady Tremaine had told her to spy on Rosa and her friends. As Riku came past holding a sliver tray in one hand while eveyrone else was busy decorating the room.

Riku: Just as long as there's Christmas

There will be Christmas pud

Tons of turkey

Ariel: And cranberry sauce

And mince pies if we're good

Aladdin: Loads on the fire

The castle servants: Lots of gifts on the tree

All wrapped up in red ribbons

Melody: Wonder if there's one for me

As he put some logs on the fire as it burn brightly. As the castle servants were doing some wrapping up. As one put a purple bow around Isabella's neck. Which she didn't like as she gave a huff look. While Melody was busy searching for her own.

Riku: We are due for a party

Where on earth do we start

Jasmine: I may wear my tiara

You bought me in Monmartre

Riku: All the silver will sparkle

Ariel: And the china will gleam

Aladdin: And we'll all be as shiny

As a brand-new centime

As Riku was walking past as the carpet wa son top of him. While he was trying to find his way out Jasmine stood from the chandiler. As Ariel was in the middle of a few plates.

Melody: After dinner we'll play games

Ariel: Till the morning breaks through

Aladdin: Then we'll meet in the garden

This is what we shall do

Melody: We will build us a snowman

That will reach up to the sky

Rosa: It will stay up until July

As Ariel peeked out from behind a small house. While Aladdin peered out from some holly that was hanging. While Melody jumped as high as she could on the table. As Rosa spun around. As everyone else joined in the fun. As two pepper pots on a spoon as one jumped into the air. While two bows carried her up in the air.

''No everyone should know the lights go on first I don't want to go up there I am afraid of heights'' said Isabella pretesting as she was being carried to the top as she was placed there like a Christmas fairy.

Rosa and the castle servants: As long as there's Christmas I truly believe

That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve

The castle servants: As long as our guiding star shines above

Rosa: As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine

Rosa and the castle servants: There'll always be Christmas

Rosa: So there always will be a time When the world is filled with peace and love

As Rosa put the Christmas tree decoration onto one of the places. As she stared up at it. ''We are going to have the best Christmas ever Rosa'' said Melody happily. ''Oh I hope so Melody'' said Rosa happily as they both heard a crash. They saw their friends with more decorations. ''What are we waiting for Christmas'' said Aladdin giving a laugh to his own joke. Anastasiarushed off to tell her mother of Rosa's planning to bring Christmas to the castle.

As no one had noticed she was there. ''What she is planning Christmas'' said Dark Darios angrily when Anastasia returned with her report. ''Yes tragic isn't it but she doesn't understand how you feel about it but I do'' said Lady Tremaine giving a evil smile. ''The day that my life ended'' said Dark Darios angrily as he sat in front of the fire as he thought back to that winter day.


	5. Chapter 5

a

Chapter 4:

''Bring me my present'' said Darios as it was Christmas before the curse was even put on the castle. ''I am sure you will be most please with it'' said Aladdin as Darios was giving a gift wrapped up in paper. Darios tore it open. ''A storybook you call this a present'' said Darios annoyed as he rolled his eyes at this. ''I am sure you got something good Lady Tremaine'' said Darios. He was speaking to a woman with grey hair tied up wwearing a long red dress. ''Yes your highness'' said Lady Tremaine as she began to play the piano.

''Lady Tremaine that was gloomy'' said Darios after she had finished as she took it as a comment. Then there was a knock at the door. ''Who dare disturbs my Christmas'' yelled Darios sitting in his chair. He walked to the doors as he opened them to find an old woman before him. ''Please accept this rose as a token'' she said. ''I don't need a rose go away you ugly old hag'' said Darios angrily. As her form was engulf in light as it blinded him making Darios put his hands over his eyes. She had transformed into a beautiful fairy with red hair, blue eyes, sparkling wings, a blue dress and shoes named Bloom. ''You had been treated by your own cold heart as I put a curse on you and your castle as you remain as you a rat'' said Bloom in anger. As it faded back as Dark Darios stared bitterly at the memory.

''It is just she doesn't you the way I do'' said Lady Tremaine. ''Where is she'' asked Dark Darios. ''I hear she was heading to the boiler room as a litle birdie told me'' said Lady Treamine as she knew he was talking about Rosa. As Anastasia appeared from behind her. While Rosa had entered the room as many were at work cutting the wood to heat up the whole castle. She walked over to where a grey hair lion weairng blue clothes named Ansem was busy at work. ''Excuse me I am looking for some wood'' asked Rosa.

''Let me see there we got your oak, pine, maple, ash ouch my head'' said Ansem as he had hit it while cut the wood away. Rosa didn't want to bother him as she went in search of a certain piece of wood she was looking for. She came to a shelf as she found it as she reached upward with her hand as she had finally caught it pulling it free. She turned to see Dark Darios behind her. ''It is a Yule log you put it on the fire and make a wish'' said Rosa explaining it to him. Dark Darios stared annoyed by Rosa's planning. When she had entered her room she had promised to take Melody with her to find a Christmas tree. But she stayed bheind she had to get Dark Darios his gift to him first.

She entered his room as she had been in there once which was only a short while. Till Dark Darios had frighten her away. As she placed it beside the mirror and the rose that stood inside the bell jar. As she was about Dark Darios appeared. Quickly she hid behind the door. She waited as his back was turned to her as she slipped out from behind the door into the hall. Dark Darios had unseen her left as Aladdin entered the room. ''Aladdin what is that'' asked Dark Darios as they both saw the present. ''Oh look like a Christmas present from a certain lady'' said Aladdin. ''Ariel'' said Dark Darios guesing since she had a soft nature towards him. ''No from Rosa'' said Aladdin. ''Rosa'' said Dark Darios as his heart jumped happily at that as he began to undo the bow. ''Master you aren't to open it'' said Aladdin. ''Why not it is for me isn't it'' said Dark Darios annoyed.

''Because it is not Christmas'' said Aladdin as Dark Darios felt enraged by that. ''Master we all know how you feel about Christmas'' said Aladdin. As Dark Darios thought if Rosa had gone to all that trouble to think about him then he should do the same for her. As he entered the room where Lady Tremaine was. ''Lady Tremaine I want you to compose a song it is a present for Rosa'' said Dark Darios. As he left the soon he had entered. As she felt outraged she had to take matters into her own hands. If she couldn't stop Rosa from planning Christmas she had to find another way to make that girl mouse from breaking the curse.

While Rosa and Melody had gone outside the castle into the grounds as they had brought Scamp and Ansem with them to find a Christmas tree. ''What about this one'' said Rosa. Melody stared at it as she thought of a decoration on it as it limped over. She shook her head as they went to the next one. As they checked every tree as they came to the last tree. ''What about this one'' Rosa asked Melody. ''Too scrawny'' said Melody. ''But Melody we have been around every tree this is the last well this will have to do'' said Rosa as she set Ansem to work. As he kept hitting his head every time he tried to cut the tree. As Rosa stopped as she heard music coming out from an open window. ''Wait where is that music coming from'' said Rosa. As she entered the castle as she walked up the stairs. As she entered the room. She noticed Scamp was standing in front of something as he was barking. She opened it to find a frighten Anastasia. ''Wait we heard the most beautiful music was it you'' Rosa asked her.

Anastasia felt touched by Rosa's words. No one had ever said anything nice about her music in years. She felt a warm glow inside of her. ''Me you thought was me'' said Anastasia as she was startled. As they turned to see Lady Tremaine before them. ''That was me I am Lady Tremaine I hear you are planning Christmas'' said Lady Tremaine. ''Yeah'' said Melody excited upon hearing the word. ''Have you got the presents, the bows, the tinsel, the lights, the decorations'' said Lady Tremaine. ''Yeah we got everything'' said Melody happily checking off everything she had said. ''Even the tree'' said Lady Tremaine to them. ''No'' said Melody feeling a bit down. ''Well we found one'' said Rosa. ''But it was too small'' said Melody. ''I am sure there plenty of trees worthy in the Black Forest'' said Lady Tremaine as they stared out the window. ''The Black Forest I don't know'' said Rosa unsure about it.

''Come on Rosa'' said Melody trying to assure her. ''The tree has always been the master's favourite at Christmas time'' said Lady Tremaine. ''Come on Rosa one tree'' said Melody. ''Oh, oh right'' said Rosa as she had finally gave in. ''Yes'' said Melody jumping about happily. ''But we have to make it back before it gets dark'' said Rosa. ''Yes'' said Melody happily as they headed out the room. ''Bye Anastasia'' said Rosa sweetly as she left the room. ''Bye'' said Anastasia waving to Rosa. Once they had left the room when Lady Tremaine turned her attention to her. ''Anastasia'' she snapped as she turned to face her. ''Make sure they never come back'' said Lady Tremaine. ''But mother she seems so nice'' said Anastasia as she felt she didn't want to hurt Rosa. ''Remember'' said Lady Tremaine as the box opened to reveal her flute solo. ''Oh right, oh right I am going'' said Anastasia as she left the room after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Rosa had left the castle with Melody as they rode on a cart attached to Ponyta. While inside Dark Darios wore his tux and shoes as he stared at himself in the mirror. As he was taking something of his teeth. As he sat down on a table that was set for two which was for him and Rosa. While Ariel had noticed her missing as she had gone to find Riku and Aladdin to search for her. While Ariel had to stall for enough time they needed. They searched the palace as they walked out into the dark night. Aladdin stared in front of the woods. ''The Black Forest'' said Aladdin in horror as they ran through the trees.

While Rosa and Melody had stopped in front of the biggest tree ever as it reached to the sky. ''This is it Rosa this is the one'' said Melody happily. ''We better hurry it is getting cold'' said Rosa as she held Ansem by her side as they brought him along to cut the tree. As he had hurt himself while he was cutting it. ''Timber'' said Melody as they watched the tree fell to the ground. As Rosa put it on the back of the cart to head back to the castle.

While this was going on Dark Darios who had Lady Tremaine play Rosa's gift was starting to wonder where she had got to. While Ariel was trying to distract him the best she could. ''Ariel where is Rosa'' said Dark Darios. ''We can't find her sir'' said Ariel in fear. ''What'' said Dark Darios angrily. As he rushed into his room picking up the magic mirror. ''Show me the girl'' said Dark Darios as it showed an image of Rosa in the forest. ''Then I will bring her back'' said Dark Darios.''Sir no she abandon you'' said Lady Tremaine.

Lady Tremaine: The quickest way to break your heart

Make you depressed and ill

Is to get tangled up inside

The side effects could kill

All passion is a waste of time

A deadly game pour vous

I am your friend, your cher ami I wouldn't lie to you

If you must love someone, may I suggest

You love yourself

Just think it through

You'll never leave and you will find

You'll get more rest

You'll always feel as good as new

Your freedom is the most

Important thing, my friend

You must be strong, you mustn't bend

Don't talk for hours

Don't send flowers

Don't write poems

Don't sing songs and dance

Beneath the stars

That shine above

Don't fall in love

As soon as your heart rules your head

Your life is not your own

It's hell when someone's always there

It's bliss to be alone

And love of any kind is bad

A dog, a child, a cat

They take up so much precious time

Now where's the sense in that

Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame If you're turned on, then just turn off

Emotions are a thing all great men overcame

Please, don't make this grande catastrophe

Don't get attached to anyone or anything

There's nothing worse than things that cling

You'll go to pot

You'll turn to drink

You'll never rest

You'll end up mad and

Looking like some

Poor demented dove

Don't fall in love

Don't fall in love

While Anastasia who had snuck away with them stared in horror remembering her mother's orders. ''Oh no I got to do something I'' she said as she gave a high shrill that alarmed Ponyta as she broke the ice with her hooves. ''Rosa save the tree'' said Melody as she held onto it as she fell under. ''Melody'' said Rosa jumping in after her as she got Melody got to safety. But Rosa had been dragged under by the bottom of her dress as she fell into the water. That moment a figure dove in after her. As Riku and Aladdin arrived to the spot.

Dark Darios had climbed out of the ice as he held Rosa in his arms as he had taken her back to the palace. He felt angered that she had broken her promise to him. ''I wasn't trying to leave'' said Rosa in a quiet voice. ''You had broken your word and for that you will remain to rot in this priosn forever'' said Dark Darios slamming the door shut. ''I should had known you would be nothing but a rat'' said Rosa sadly in a low voice. Once Dark Darios had left her friends had entered as Isabella fluttered up to her face. ''Rosa'' said Isabella.''Isabella you were right it was foolish of me to bring Christmas'' said Rosa. ''No Rosa I was wrong you were right theere are things as long there is hope'' said Isabella softly.

Isabella: When I felt lost and lonely

Not a dream in my head Y

our words lifted my spirits high

Remember what you said

As long as there's Christmas

I truly believe

Isabella and Rosa: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll recieve

As long as our guiding star shines above

Isabella: There'll always be Christmas

Rosa: So there always will be a time

When the world is filled with peace and love

While in his room Dark Darios stood beside the bell jar where the rose was as he lift it up. ''Yes smash it and end your life of suffering'' said Lady Tremaine as Dark Darios was about to attack the rose. But something stopped him as a single petal fell onto his gift from Rosa. He picked it up in his hands. As he opened it to reavel the book she had made. ''Oh a storybook does it have pretty pictures you can colour'' said Lady Tremaine mocking Rosa's present.''Slience this is from Rosa'' said Dark Darios angrily as his heart felt for Rosa. ''Well it is the thought that counts'' said Lady Tremaine.

Dark Darios gave a growl as he opened the book to begin to read as Rosa's voice filled his mind. ''There was once a cold hearted prince who lived alone'' said Rosa's voice as if she was reading the book to him as the words flow across the pages. ''But there was one thing hope'' said Rosa as her voice came to a stop. ''Hope'' said Dark Darios softly as he knew he must undone what he did to Rosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

''Well this Christmas has been all for nothing'' said Riku as the clock began to chime the midnight hour. ''Well I didn't want any turkey'' said Aladdin annoyed with Riku. ''Or miss the pudding'' said Riku as they started to argue again. Rosa felt she had to come to the aid of stopping the fight.

As everyone felt happy as the door opened to see Dark Darios in the doorway. As everyone hid behind Rosa. As he stepped towards her. ''Rosa can you ever forgive me'' said Dark Darios as she looked deep into his eyes. ''Of course I will'' said Rosa happily as everyone cheered. ''Come on everyone let's give Rosa the Christmas she deserves'' said Dark Darios. While Lady Tremaine who was enraged decided to get rid of Rosa once for all.

As she used the powerful notes on the piano as the castle began to split. Rosa and everyone felt scared as they tried to find a safe way across. While Anastasia entered the room as she watched what her mother was doing. ''Mother what are you doing'' said Anastasia in horror. ''Why Anastasia I am taking matters into my own hands'' said Lady Tremaine.

Anastasia felt horrible for them as she had to do something fast. ''Mother I want you to stop now'' said Anastasia angrily. ''But Anastasia remember our agreement'' said Lady Tremaine opening the box as the sheet flew about. ''My music solo is gone'' said Anastasia as she gave a shrill cry. As she was thrown to the side beside Dark Darios. ''Piano you have to destroy it is the only way'' said Anastasia. While in Dark Darios everyone was trying to get to a safe spot. As Riku grabbed the bell jar with the rose in it before it could smash to the ground.

As Dark Darios came over to where the back of the piano was as he began to tore it out. As Lady Tremaine gave an angry painful cry. As Dark Darios had finally deafeated her as every part of the castle was calm once again. As Riku put the bell jar back on the table.

Later that evening Ansem opened the doors to the ballroom as everyone was present including Isabella and Anastasia as Dark Darios and Rosa emerge. Rosa wore her white flowing gown with the low sleeves as it trail along the ground with her tiny white slippers, her crystal band, crystal necklace and crystal dangling earrings. As she held her hand in Dark Darios as they entered. Rosa smiled in delight as in the middle stood a huge Christmas tree she had ever seen. As she twirled around it.

As the room faded back to after the curse was lifted. ''And the one who save Christmas was our Rosa'' said Ariel finishing her tale as two figure came into the room. It was Rosa in her white gown and Darios in his best suit as they appeared before their friends. ''Merry Christmas everyone'' said Darios. ''Melody we have a specil gift just for you'' said Rosa. ''Really'' said Melody as Darios handed her the parcel. As Melody wrapped it open to find a book. Melody smiled as she thanked them both.

''Anastasia'' said Darios as he took Rosa's hand again. ''Yes'' said a young redhead woman wearing a dark purple dress with an oval in the middle with purple shoes holding a flute. ''Well you do the honours'' said Darios to her. ''It will be my pleasure sir'' said Anastasia happily as she had finally her chance to play her flute solo. As everyone danced and join in with the music. As two stole away into the night as Rosa and Darios stood outside on the balcony. As he presented her with a blue box handing her his Christmas present. Rosa opened it to find a single rose. She gave him a smile as they stood under the clear night sky.

The End


End file.
